The Crimson of Hatred
by captainxx
Summary: Gilbert is the vampire king at the age of 16 he needs a wife to regain the crown. Being him, he picks up some random pureblood off the street to be his wife. The boy he picked up is Matthew, and Matthew is a werewolf. Gilbert doesn't know this. The problem is that Gilbert hates werewolves, Matthew is the werewolf king's brother and there is a war going on between the two races.


**Okay, so I wrote this about a year ago, this writign style will be a bit different compared to the rest of the story. No mother fuckign sparkles here. Dont even go there. I am following superstition and what we know today about these speccies, it may be different from what you know about them, and I added in a few extra things. I am sorry if you do not like this. I won't update until my other story is done, but this will be a multi chapter fanfic. This won the poll with 24 votes. **

* * *

Prologue-

_It was raining. The water pounded down onto the ground. A cold numbness hung in the air. The moon was the only light in the darkness and it illuminated the crystal drops. This town was dead._

_Unlike most towns this town was different. It inhabited vampires. Blood thirsty beasts that would feed off the people living there. It only took one pureblood to create one of these towns; it would turn a few mortals and they would feed off the town until everyone was dead or turned, then they would move onto another town or village._

_This town started with two Purebloods and their newborn. _

_It is five years since. The rain made crimson streaks run. Claw marks married the place like a Picaso masterpiece. Corpses lay on the ground and it was evident that a battle took place here._

_Karzo strode through, taking this all in with expert eyes. It seemed not a single soul lived._

_Karzo is the vampire king. He has been for almost a thousand years. Three years ago his wife died and he was getting weak. Karzo needed an heir to become king of the vampires before he fell to his knees. The heir needed to be strong willed. The heir needed to be able to end the war between the vampires and werewolves._

_Truthfully no one knew how the war started. Right now either side saw the other race as despicable monsters, they hated each other. It began before Karzo was even in power. He wasn't strong or smart enough to end it all. It could very well become more bloody than it already was if someone beat him before he found and heir. Karzo had been searching since his wife was killed by the werewolf king. In a blind rage Karzo had killed the werewolf king, Vers. Unfortunately Vers had already chosen an heir and Karzo had found this out after he killed the werewolf king. When the werewolf heir grew up he would fight Karzo and Karzo would fall in his weak state._

_Walking through the town it was obvious that the town was ransacked. All of the inhabitants were killed by werewolves. The claw marks made it fairly obvious._

_There was only one reason why the werewolves would destroy this town. They were after the purebloods. Since Karzo's wife and their leader was killed they had been after all of the potential heirs to the vampire crown. An heir for both races can only be a pureblood, ranging from being infant to seven years old when chosen. They were after the Five year-old pureblood that lived here with his parents. _

_Karzo was here only to asses the damage. The fire that had once covered this small town had been put out by the pounding rain. Along with the dead bodies of mortals and vampires, there were many werewolf corpses. _

_Walking towards the end of the street Karzo noticed that it opened up to a small scorched field. The amount of werewolf corpses was larger here. The field ended at a cliff. On the very edge a tiny figure was hunched over. Karzo noticed the aura was that of a pureblood and the figure was breathing! Quickly dashing over to the lone person Karzo hoped it was one of the vampire purebloods that had lived here rather than a werewolf pureblood. The two races can only see if a person is pureblood or turned, they cannot tell what race the creature is. _

_Getting closer Karzo noticed that the pureblood was a kid. He looked no more than six. The kid's hair was silver and his eyes were blood red. He wore tattered clothes with many claw marks. The kid was holding a woman that had dark hair and was fairly beautiful. Five deep slashes parallel to each other ran horizontally across her stomach. Blood seeped thickly from the wound. She was not breathing._

_The kid hadn't noticed Karzo yet. Karzo concluded this was the five year-old pureblood the werewolves had targeted this town for and his mother. The boy's eyes were filled with sorrow and tears, but he did not let them fall. _

_'I'll always remember you. Know that.' The boy spoke to his dead mother, voice strong, the opposite of what his eyes showed. _

_'Hey kid.' Karzo said to the small albino. _

_'Wha!' He looked behind himself and pulled his mother protectively against his chest. _

_'Don't worry.' Karzo spoke calmly. 'I'm a vampire not a werewolf.'_

_This made the boy relax considerably._

_'What is your name.' Karzo asked._

_'Gilbert.' The boy still spoke strongly and Karzo noticed this._

_Karzo decided to try something. 'What if you could get revenge on the monsters that did this.' He asked bending down._

_'I would take it...' the boy spoke. Most people would answer that. It wasn't the answer karzo was looking for though. The boy then continued. 'but not the very second the chance came up. I would plan and wait without doing something rash. If you act too quickly you waste the point. That's what my father always said.' Gilbert looked next to himself at a tall man that lay dead, it must be his father. The answer impressed Karzo and he made a decision._

_'Gilbert.' he said. 'Do you know who I am?'_

_Gilbert shook his head._

_'I'm Karzo, king of the vampires.' Gilbert's eyes went wide. 'Will you be the next heir to the throne?'_

_Gilbert couldn't think of anything to say, but nodded his head._

_'Good' Karzo said. he pulled an iron cross from around his neck and set it around Gilbert's. 'Your the new heir. I have gotten weak and you will take control. Find a wife when you are of age and take the throne. End the war and find your destiny. This is what the past king said to me and now I'm saying it to you.' With that Karzo decide that was all that was needed and pulled a small book out of his pocket and set it in Gilbert's hand. 'This is a book that keeps all of the traditions and laws of the two races with this you are the heir to the throne.' And with that Karzo had no purpose any more and turned to dust, being blown away in the wind through the rain._

_The cross glowed on Gilbert's neck. He was the new heir. A shudder passed through the area. _

**_Five years ago. -_**

_Vers looked around the orphanage. He needed an heir. The vampire king had started to grow weak ever so slowly and so had he. The king of the werewolves had a plan, but needed an heir to provide as an essential. _

_His plan was to kill the vampire king's wife. Without his wife Karzo would become weaker faster. Karzo would be mad and want revenge. He would come and challenge Vers. Vers would loose to the rage and die. When the werewolf kingdom did not crumble from their king's death, Karzo and the rest of the two races would know that the werewolf king had already chosen an heir. The werewolves being as smart as Vers knew they were, would target all of the possible predecessors to the vampire crown. The werewolf race knew that Karzo would become weak after the death of his wife and without and heir the werewolves would rule. Vers might have to give up his life, but if things happened as he hoped they would, then it would be worth it._

_Gliding through the halls Vers looked through the mortals looking for a young pureblood werewolf. He came across a couple of purebloods within the age range, but they weren't what he was looking for. _

_That's when he came across two others. Both infants._

_Both had blond hair. They were twins, but one had slightly darker hair and blue eyes, while the other had lighter hair and lilac eyes._

_'Excuse me.' Vers asked one of the workers._

_'Yes.' a female worker with a name tag that said, Lily, asked._

_'These two.' Vers pointed at the two newborns. 'What are their names?'_

_'Alfred and Matthew.' She answered._

_'Thanks.'_

_Vers walked up to the two. He sensed that Alfred was the one he wanted while Matthew would be of use later. Vers reached his hand out and set it on the small boys chest and with a few words of his ancient language Alfred briefly glowed before it dimming. _

_Alfred was the heir to the werewolf throne._


End file.
